My Fantasy Hidden
by Dalloway Hiker Fliky
Summary: Entonces que me dicen ¿Termino los que tengo? Na, bueno el punto: Siempre, siempre, en ese pupitre te veré y también veré como le sonríes solo a Él... ¿Qué no puedes ser mi ángel?
1. Prologo

**Hiker: Lo prometido es deuda X3**

**Itering: Claro...**

**X3 ¡HERE GO! **

* * *

Desde hoy… Para siempre, todo el día veré aquel pupitre vacío. Admirare todo el día el ángel que hay en el.

Pero se me olvida el hecho de que ella ES un ángel mientras yo el nuevo dios de la muerte.

Es imposible algo como lo nuestro…

Pero no importa… Lo que si me come la mente es la persona que es su técnico… La que si puede hablar con ella.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Te pregunto siempre pero tú no respondes y te vas.

¿Él es el que te impide hablarme o no quieres hablarme?

* * *

**Se me venido la idea…**

**No se pero el caso es que aquí el angel es arma y no habla con alguien excepto con el.**


	2. Fantasia

**Hiker: Pues a continuarlo, 2 cap en un dia.**

**Itering: X3**

**¡HERE WE GOO!**

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

Kid POV.

¿Porque no me miras? ¿Por qué no me hablas? Por favor, necesito hablarte… Te necesito… No me digas que esto es mentira…

Me acerque a tu pupitre pude notar que Soul y Black Star se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto mirando al ángel que no le hizo caso omiso.

Y aquel sacerdote entro al aula para empezar a hablarte, tu le sonríes ¿Por qué a mi no? ¿Qué no tengo que el tiene? ¿El cabello rubio? ¿Los ojos morados? ¿La tez blanca? ¿Qué es un sacerdote? ¡Dímelo!

-Viejo, Ella murió hace un año ¿No te enteraste? Tuvo un accidente con una bruja y terminaron por devorar su alma.-Hablo mi amigo Soul… Pero sabía que era mentira.

-¡Mentira! ¡Ella es mi par simétrico! ¡Sin ella soy asimétrico! ¡Mientes!-Comencé a alejarme del salón siendo perseguido por mis dos amigos.

¿Esta pesadilla no tiene fin?

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

Soul POV.

-¿Por qué no lo quiere aceptar? Digo, ella murió, Maka me dijo que era su mejor amiga y se llamaba -, pero cada vez que quiero decir su nombre ¿Por qué no puedo? Es como si lo olvidara en ese instante… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién era? Esas preguntas se me forman cuando le quiero decir el nombre a Kid.

¿Qué es lo que lo impide?

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

B*S POV.

Ese idiota mortal de Rayitas hace caso omiso a las palabras de Soul y mías, ¡Alguien tan genial como yo sabe que aquel que nos ayudo una vez es el que condeno el alma de -¡

Pero… ¿Quién era? Esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hace un rato lo sabía... ¿Qué me detiene a decirle a Soul cuando lo olvida? ¿O cuando Rayitas esta mal?

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Hiker: Hasta aquí, se me ocurrio otro cap!**

**¿¡Flik-Nico?!**


	3. Actitudes

**Hiker: Tercer capp!**

**Comencemosss!**

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

****Pov ¿?

Eh notado como ve el alma de - ¿Sera que desarrollo el poder de Shinigami? Si lo supuse... Pero hay algo que no cabe... ¿Porque tiene una obsesión hacia

-? Que yo sepa ella antes de morir utilizo dos magias la bruja, una creo que era la de "Crucifico de Bruja" y "Alma sin paz." Ninguna de las dos era buena ¿Sera eso? Un Shinigami es el único que reacciona ante el primer embrujo...

Tendría que investigarlo? No... Tengo que ver sus reacciones.

Como portador la sangre Law necesito verlo, para que no haiga accidentes.

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

****Pov Soul.

Otra vez actúa raro... ¿Que le pasara? Siendo aquella tipa un "ángel" yo creo que no debería verse con alguien, para mi que es una fantasía esa persona que dice Kid.

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Hiker: Por cierto este fic es maximo seis caps.**

**Itering: Ojala lo termines.**

**Hiker: Lo voy a terminar X3**

**DJ: Claro...**

**Flik-LOTERMINARE!**


	4. La Tragedia numero 2

**Hiker: ¡Gomenasai si son cortos ! ¡Soy asco de escritora! ¡Mereszco el abismo!**

**Itering: Quiero waffles**

**Hiker: Igual yo, esperame termino esto y te acompaño**

**Itering: Ok. Por cierto hoy viene… *Le susurra***

**Hiker: ¿Qui…? ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!**

**Comencemos!**

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Casa de Kid luego de Clases.**

**Pov Liz.**

Pobre Kid… ¿Estará sufriendo mucho? Hasta Patty se esta preocupando… Su comportamiento no es normal….

-Patty…. ¿Estas bien?-Intente hablarle tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Onee-chan, Kid-kun esta triste… Eso me pone triste…-Murmuro desde el otro lado de la puerta en la cual estaba apoyada lo sentí ya que estaba un tanto pesada la puerta.

-Tranquila, yo se que se le pasara, ven los demás necesitan de tu alegría.-Dije preocupada.

Abrí la puerta y mi hermana menor cayó de espaldas, si estaba apoyada de la puerta.

Extendió sus manos en el suelo y miro el techo.

Ver asi a Patty me rompía el corazón…

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Pov Patty.**

Kid-kun va de peor en peor, ya no es divertido burlarme de su problema a lo asimétrico.

Me pare del suelo y me apoye en la barda pero no supe que esta estaba rota, se me olvido que Kid-kun ayer la rompió dándole puñetazos, de lo cual me reí por primera vez en un mes.

Me fui para atrás, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, quite mis manos que abrazaban mis rodillas y las extendí para que mi onee-chan las agarrara y ella intentaba agarrarlas gritando mi nombre… Mis piernas se fueron poniendo rectas… Y las escaleras separaban tres pisos, lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-¡Onee-chan ayúdame!-Grite y mi sombrero de vaquero se cayó. **(N/A: Cosaaa! Patty Llorando !)**

-¡Patty!-Grito e intento agarrarme pero ella estaba apunto de caer igual que yo pero…- ¡Kid-kun!-Grite mirando como Kid-kun azotaba a mi onee-chan contra la pared e intentándome agarrar agarrándose de lo que quedaba de barda pero le fue imposible.

-¡Patty lo siento!-Grito empezando a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, con tal de agarrarme antes de que cayera pero…

Caí al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre y quedándome inmovilizada.

Lo único que recuerdo era a Kid-kun y onee-chan bajando las escaleras gritando mi nombre, lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro.

-Les hice perder otra persona…-Murmure embozando una sonrisa que solo noto mi onee-chan que me miro preocupada.

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**En la enfermería.**

**Tsubaki POV.**

Apenas supimos lo que le paso a Patty-chan todos nos preocupamos, Maka y yo salimos corriendo aquí, ahora estamos en el hospital de Shibusen, Nyggus-sensei no nos ha dicho los resultados, Estábamos fuera de la enfermería.

Y en eso salió Nyggus-sensei.

-¡¿Cómo esta mortal?!-Pregunto Black Star con suma preocupación, me rompió un poco el corazón eso pero eso no interesaba.

-Tranquilos, ella esta ahora bien, lo bueno que fue a tiempo de no ser asi sus piernas estarían inmovilizadas y tendría un costilla rota.-Dijo Nyggus con tranquilidad.

-¿Esta bien entonces?-Pregunto Soul-kun igual preocupado.

-Si.-Sentencio para darnos paso a entrar.

Patty estaba en la camilla con la bata y sonriendo infantilmente.

-¡Patty! ¿Estas bien?-Liz-chan fue la que se le tiro casi encima.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Mire raro a Nyggus-sensei que entro luego de nosotros.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunte con preocupación.

-Cuando cayó se lastimo la caja de sonido que esta en la garganta…-Hablo ella atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Significa que no puede hablar?-Pregunto Maka con tristeza.

-Si…-

-…. P-pero….-Liz estaba perpleja cayó de rodillas, bueno ella vivía con los comentarios ilógicos de Patty-chan y sus risas constantes.

-Es mi culpa de no ser porque yo estaba rompiendo el barandal… Patty no…-Dijo Kid que estaba al fondo de la habitación.-Esto no es simétrico…

-Viejo, eso no es cool, no empieces.-Dijo fastidiado Soul-kun apoyado de Black Star.

-¡Cállate que ahora el ore-sama esta enfadado!-Grito Black Star mirando a Kid.

-Cállate tú, mono asimétrico.-Y se comenzaron a pelear.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Y Black Star junto a Kid-kun cayeron al suelo.

-¿Podrá volver a hablar?-Pregunto Soul.

-Si, pero luego de más o menos 6 meses, o hasta más.-Eso tranquilizo a todos.

Liz estaba llorando junto a la cama de su hermana.

Ella se quedo dos semanas completas en el hospital hasta que le dieron de alta a Patty.

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Black Star POV.**

**(N/A: ¡Fans de B*SxPatty aquí va su momento!) **Estaba devastado, y un Dios no puede ser lastimado al corazón de esa manera, y todo por la tonta fantasía de Kid, ¡Voy a descubrir que esa tipa no existe! Pero ahora… No podre escuchar a Patty…

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Hiker: ¿Me extrañaron? No X3 na ni chetos, bueno, de ahora les digo que no terminara en "Y vivieron felices por siempre" Los chetos terminaron felices, esta historia no.**

**Itering: ¿Por qué?**

**Hiker: Esque… No se, la idea que tenia de este fic era de tristeza y abra leves B*SxPatty y B*SxTsubaki, pero lo que habrá más es ChronaxKid y MakaxSoul.**

**Dj: ¡AHORA VAMOS POR WAFFLES!**

**Hiker: Esperate… Ella viene…**

**DJ: ¿Ella?**

**Hiker: Si..**

**Kami: ¿Quién es?**

**Hiker: Ella es "Ella" La que quiere quitarme todo…**

**Itering: Oe Tocan la puerta.**

**Hiker: ¡ ! ¡Deseenme suerte! Y voy a subir el quito cap hoy también!**

**Flik-byu!**


	5. Recuerdo

**Hiker: Dije que seria hoy!**

**Itering: x3**

**Comencemos….**

**¿?: ¡Hiker tenemos que terminar esto!**

**Hiker: Mi tormento llego… ¡Callate Zelda!**

**Zelda: ¡Callate tu!**

**Comencemos!**

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Kid POV.**

Fue mi culpa que Patty este en ese estado… Pero no puedo preocuparme de eso ¡Otra vez esta con el! ¡¿Me quiere matar?! Hoy me atreveré a hablarle de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunte, no me respondió y Law volvió.

-Ah! Shinigami-kun! No me esperaba esto.-Dijo embozando una sonrisa.- Pero me e dado cuenta que tu puedes verla.

Lo sabía…

-¿Algún problema?

-No, pero por su bien le conté a Shinigami-sama, el dijo que no te le acercaras y evitaras hablarle.-Me contesto.

-¡No te voy a hacer caso! ¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-¿Has visto tus constantes cambios de humor?-Me pregunto.

¡No quería hablarle! Ahora me decía loco…

Salí de ahí ignorando lo que Law me decía.

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**- POV.**

¿Me vio? Me ve… Él me ve… ¡Todos! ¡Quiero que todos me vean! ¡Mi nombre que lo sepa! ¿Por qué nadie me recuerda?

Solo dos personas me hablan…. Shinigami-kun y Justin-kun…. Son amables pero yo no le tomo confianza a Shinigami-kun.

-Justin-kun ¿Cuándo me recordaran?-Pregunte mirando a Justin-kun.

-Pronto, mientras se buena chica.-Me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-¿Qué quería Shinigami-kun?-Le pregunte, yo no escuchaba nada que no sean las palabras del alma de Justin-kun.

-Nada, -.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero yo recuerdo lo que paso aquella vez… El recuerdo de la persona que me quito del planeta… ¡Esa persona es….!

**-My Fantasy Hidden-**

**Hiker: Corto lo se, bueno ¡Preparense para el gran final!**

**Zelda: Deja de perder tiempo.**

**Hiker: ¡Obligame!**

**Zelda: ¡Te voy a obligar! *Besa a la peli roja que la mira con asco***

**DJ: ….**

**Kami: ….**

**Okami: …**

**Itering: …**

**Okami y Kami se ven retorcidamente y luego a la peli cafe.**

**Kami: Te mueres…**

**Okami: Rezare para que vayas a donde mereces…**

**DJ: Voy a afilar el cuchillo.**

**Itering: Llamare a los matones. **

**Zelda: ¿?**

**Hiker: ¡LESBIANA! Digo… ¡YURIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Flik-VetedeaquiZelda!**


	6. Despedida y pregunta

**eMpecemos…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Pov Kid.**

Otra vez intente hablar con ella, de nuevo, falle… Patty empeora… que pasa con este mundo?

-¡Shinigami-kun!-Grito una voz que en mi vida por fin escuche.

Me gire para intentar verla, y si, era ella, -.

**Pov Chrona.**

Es la primera vez que hablo con el pero es importante. Solo puedo aparecer de nuevo y ser visible si el se va.

-¡Dile a Shinigami-sama que Justin-san es quien me maldijo, el que me hizo invisible, por favor!-Grite desesperada.

Shinigami-kun enseguida fue, solo cruce mis dedos pero cuando mire por la ventana del salón vi a… Justin-san irse… y me mire a mi esperando verme visible pero… me vi poco a poco más transparente… Me mintieron.

Mire como Shinigami-kun me miraba aterrado, lo mire por última vez y sonreí.

Antes de desaparecer tenía que decirle…

-Chrona…-Le conteste a todas las preguntas que me ha dicho por más de un año.

Kid-kun sonrió mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Y allí fue donde me desvanecí.

Solo si vuelvo a nacer…

Quisiera verte de nuevo…

**AÑO 1009 SHIBUSEN, DEATH CITY.**

**Pov ¿?**

Es mi primer día ¡Tengo que salir bien! Ragnarok-kun me dijo que como arma y el como mi técnico tengo que esforzarme.

Y entonces choque con alguien, alcé mi vista y vi a un peli negro con tres franjas blancas en su lado izquierdo. Empecé a llorar.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunte de la nada.

El se me quedo viendo y oí su nombre, nunca un nombre me hizo tan feliz.

**Fin…**

**Hiker: ¡LISTO!**

**Tsukasa-sensei: ….. ¡AHORA A LAS CLASES!  
Hiker: NOooooooo! ¡DJ!**

**DJ: ¡NEE-SAN DEJA DE FASTIDIAR CON LAS CLASES!1**

**Flik-Bye!**


End file.
